From love to hate
by Mizar and Alcor
Summary: Foaly remebers the relationship he had with Opal Koboi back in university how did their love turn to hate? Find out Opal/Foaly
1. prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue 

Authors note: Now this is my first Artemis fowl fanfic so please no bad reviews. I am still reading the Artemis fowl series (I'm on book 5) so please don't kill me if I get something wrong. This is set during The Arctic incident when Foaly is stuck in the ops booth enjoy.

Ops booth today

Foaly couldn't believe this was happening Opal Koboi had simply waltzed right in here and bugged his computers. She was watching his every move right now through a camera above him.

'Gloating little pixie' Foaly thought 'How dare she come here and just take over everything while I can only sit here and watch me get blamed for everything.'

Holly and commander Root were out in the Arctic with Artemis and Butler fighting off the Russian Mafia while he was stuck here watching a goblin rebellion on a plasma screen.

Opal was convinced that Briar Cudgeon wouldn't take advantage of her but Foaly knew what Cudgeon was capable of. He would use her until he got what he needed and then he would dispose of her just like that.

Foaly chuckled, Opal Koboi still blamed him for winning that invention back in university. It was a funny memory he remembered Opal breaking down into tears when they announced Foaly as the winner. Just thinking of the friendship he and Opal had during college made him feel guilty.

In university Foaly and Opal had developed a few feelings for each other but how did them feelings turn from love to hate?

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this little prologue and I will continue with this story if I get some good reviews. Please review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1: Bad day

First day of university

Authors note: Thank you for your review That one genius and I know they weren't friends but like you said this story is based if they were. In this chapter Foaly and Opal struggle through their first day at university enjoy.

"Foaly get up we are going to be late" Shouted Harry, Foaly's room mate.

Harry was an elf who always tried to get Foaly to go out with a girl on a blind date like everyday and Foaly always turned it down. Harry was a bit of a flirt back at college and Foaly was secretly hoping that he would have matured a bit since he came to university but he doubted it. Like he said before 'once a flirt, always a flirt'.

"Mum give me 10 more minuets" Foaly mumbled still half asleep.

"One thing I'm not your mother and another thing we have got our very first day at university today and we don't want to be late" Harry explained as Foaly sat up rubbing his eyes.

"My, my we have matured lately haven't we? I thought you didn't care about being late for lessons" Foaly said with a slight grin on his face.

"I don't mean that you silly centaur I mean we have some hot chicks waiting outside the gates for us and I don't want to be late for that" Harry explained grabbing his bag and stuffing his coat into it.

"Oh my god what is wrong with you Harry? You only care about getting a date and not about you career" Foaly said.

"Yeah and? I don't see you getting a girlfriend now do I? You need to get out more Foaly. There's more to life than work you know"

Foaly snorted "Harry I am not a chick magnet like you and I don't even want to be thank you I would rather study and get somewhere in life"

"OK mister I don't like girls guy lets go before them chicks walk off without us" Harry explained opening the door to leave. Foaly followed him out of the door.

This was going to be a fun day.

…

After walking behind Harry and his girl gang Foaly decided to head for the library. It was big. It was way bigger than the one at college and it had loads more books too.

Foaly decided to catch up on his history so he grabbed a book out of the history department and sat down in the reading room with all the other new students.

This library was better organised than the one back at college, all of the books were just shoved onto a shelf there, but here they were in a correct order.

The book was boring Foaly. He already new all of this stuff about the history of fairies and humans. So he decided to go to the technology department to find a super computer book.

Once he managed to find it the department was empty. 'No one is in here' thought Foaly 'at last'.

Browsing through the books and magazines that were on the shelf Foaly couldn't believe what Harry had told him earlier the words "I don't see you getting a girlfriend do I?" or "You need to get out more Foaly. There's more to life than work you know" rattled through his brain.

It didn't really bother Foaly if he ever got a girlfriend, There wasn't any other centaurs in the school and no girls he knew had a crush on him. Not even Opal Koboi one of the smartest and prettiest pixies in the entire school.

"Girls" Foaly said out loud "who needs them?"

After looking through several technical books Foaly decided to look through one more before heading to lessons. Just as he reached up to get the top book on the highest shelf someone else's hand touched his.

Foaly pulled away turning to the person. It was Opal. Foaly was good friends with her back in college and Harry once tried to set them up on a date but failed drastically and then was told off by both Foaly and Opal.

"Hi Foaly" Opal said shyly.

"Hey Opal" Foaly replied.

"I'm sorry did you want that book?" Opal asked pointing at the book.

"Oh no you can have it" Foaly grabbed the book and gave it to her. "Hey I thought you were taking up that history of arts degree" Foaly said.

"I was but I dropped that because I want to take up engineering" Opal explained.

"Same" said Foaly "so how are your parents?".

"Oh they are fine but I am starting to dislike my father".

"Why?"

"Because he wants me to become a stupid housewife when I leave university and I refuse to do that!" Opal shouted.

"Oh...OK" Foaly started "Opal I think-" but Foaly was cut off by the school bell.

"Time for lesson's see you later Foaly" Opal waved goodbye and then walked off out of the library. Foaly started to collect his things and then he left to his lesson too.

…

After his first couple of lessons Foaly decided to get a drink of water from the canteen. It was quite busy because it was nearly lunch time. Harry was in a corner surrounded by female elves and pixies. And Opal was in another corner reading a book by herself. Foaly noticed some female elves pointing and laughing at her while she just took it. It was not like Opal Koboi to just sit there and ignore people laughing at her.

Foaly decided to eavesdrop on their conversation and was shocked at what they were saying.

"Hey guy's did you know Opal has a crush on that centaur Foaly" Said on of them.

"Oh my god really?" asked another.

"How did you find that out?" asked someone else.

The most popular elf Lilly grabbed a little piece of paper from her pocket and raised it high so even Foaly could see what was on it. Lilly read it out loud "Opal Koboi + Foaly = Love".

All the elves started to laugh and point at Opal. Opal raised her book to her head so they couldn't see her tears. The Elves started to sing "Opal and Foaly sitting in a tree K – I – S – S – I – N – G first comes love second comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage".

Foaly couldn't believe it Opal had a crush on him? No wonder things were so awkward in the library. And now she didn't have the guts to stand up for herself in front of the school bullies. This was not like Opal at all.

Foaly decided to stand up for her instead "Hey why don't you leave her alone what has she done to you?"

The elves started to laugh even more "Hey look Opal your boyfriend is here to come and rescue you!" Lilly shouted.

Opal couldn't take it any more, but instead of getting into a fight (like she used to do back at college), she ran past Foaly bursting into tears and ran straight for the door. Foaly followed her exit and tried to catch up with her.

Opal didn't know what she would do now. How would she be able to talk to him again? She had ruined her friendship and he would never like her now.

Authors note: So this is chapter 2 I hope you liked it. I know Opal isn't really like this in the Artemis Fowl books but let's just say she was. Anyway I'm sorry I won't be able to update for about 2 weeks because I will be on holiday. But I am taking my laptop so I will be able to write chapter 3. Please review. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 2: confessions and confusion

Chapter 2: Confessions and confusion

Authors note: OK I'm bored and I have just had another review so I might as well carry on with this story. I was finally aloud on my sisters internet connection so I am aloud to upload while I'm on holiday. So enjoy.

Foaly couldn't believe what was happening. First Opal was awkward and shy in the library and now she was being bullied by her classmates. And to top it all off they said that she had a crush on him. Him? Foaly never imagined that a girl would actually like him. Like he said to Harry, he was no chick magnet. Yet here was Opal Koboi an attractive young pixie who had a crush on a nerdy centaur like him. He couldn't believe it.

Foaly couldn't catch up with Opal. She was fast even for a pixie. He decided to turn around and head off in the different direction when he saw Harry and his gang of girls walking down the hallway.

"Hey Foaly" Shouted Harry "Where are you going?"

This was all Foaly needed right now. Harry asking him where he was going while Opal was crying her eyes out over him. "Not far" Was all Foaly could reply.

"Good cause I think I have found the right girl for you she is an elf but who cares about species or what ever" Harry said trying to look as smug as possible.

"listen Harry whoever she is, I'm not interested. And another thing stop trying to get girls to go to out with me! I couldn't care less about the sluts you date! So if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to go and someone to see!" Foaly yelled in front of all the deeply offended elf girls. And after he said that he stormed off to find Opal.

As Foaly raced down the corridor he bumped into Lilly and her gang. The same elves that teased Opal earlier. "Hey centaur looking for your girlfriend?" She said teasingly.

"Lilly she is not my girlfriend we are just friends OK?" Foaly knew that what he just said would let her tease him even more.

"Oh well why did I catch her drawing this in lesson time?" she said holding out a small piece of paper that she read out in front of everyone in the canteen. Foaly snatched it off of her and read it for himself.

"And how can you prove that you didn't write this?" asked Foaly.

"Well Opal proved that didn't she if she knew that I wrote it she would have tried to deny it and cause a fight but she didn't did she? No she just sat there and took it" Lilly explained, her friends nodded in agreement.

Foaly knew she was right, it proved that Opal did like him after all. Foaly decided to walk off without saying another word. He hated to get outsmarted. When he got outsmarted by his mother he usually sulked for the rest of the day. But today was not the case he had to find Opal and talk to her. He headed straight for the library guessing that Opal would have gone there away from everyone.

…

Opal decided to hide in the library. Lilly and her gang never came in here, even when they had homework. She felt so humiliated after that incident in the canteen. She knew Foaly was listening to Lilly's conversation earlier. And she also knew Foaly would never speak to her again.

Hiding behind a pile of books in the technology department Opal cradled her head in shame. She didn't want to read but every time a person came into the room she picked up a random book and pretended to read.

She had always been close friends with Foaly back at college but her feelings decided to take a different turn. 'A turn for the worst you mean' Opal thought to herself. 'How could I have been so stupid? I knew I shouldn't have wrote my crush on a piece of paper but I go and do it anyway. I am such an idiot!'

Opal began banging her head with a book furiously when Foaly came through the door. He stopped and looked at her with a blank look on his face. Opal looked up to see Foaly looking down at her.

She decided that she didn't want to talk to Foaly so she stood up and tried to walk off, only to be stopped in her tracks by the centaur. "Let me go" Opal snapped, Foaly didn't budge "Let me go I said!" Opal shouted struggling in Foaly's arms.

"Not until you explain what happened earlier" Foaly explained loosening his grip but only a bit. Opal tried to avoid eye contact with Foaly by looking a a random book case in the corner of the room.

"Nothing happened OK!" Opal shouted "now let me go!"

Foaly was not convinced "if you like me Opal, it's OK" he said coolly.

"No it isn't love is a stupid thing to go through and I hate it!" Opal shouted braking down into tears. Foaly came and sat by her for comfort.

"SSH, it's OK Opal there is no need to say that. I don't mind if you like me... Opal I-" Foaly started but was then cut off by Opal.

"No Foaly I don't want to hear it I have had such a bad day and I don't want to jeopardize our friendship" Opal explained.

"No Opal I love you" Foaly said with a bit more enthusiasm.

"You what?" asked Opal a bit taken back by what Foaly had just said.

"You heard me! Opal Koboi I love you with all my heart" Foaly proclaimed.

Opal was so taken back by this that she paused for a moment. Then she burst into tears. "I love you too Foaly!" She yelled before grabbing the centaur into a big hug.

Authors note: OK this is chapter 2. In the next chapter Foaly and Opal get some advise from their room mates for their first date. I will update soon. Please review. Thanks.


End file.
